Keyword Search
by whatever-works81
Summary: Currently a one-shot, though other unrelated stories/chapters could follow. What happens when Harry's newest fan club becomes tyrannical? Shounen-ai, but if you check the characters, you've ruined the story!


Keyword Search

(Line breaks indicate a Point of View switch.)

* * *

In his spare time, when his friends were otherwise preoccupied, he would sit on that ledge for hours with only his camera by his side. He had, I believe, procured it from a younger boy who was a bothersome fan simply by saying that he would like to use it. The boy was (I heard) so thrilled that he told him to keep it.

I never understood why he sat there and wasted his time. But honestly, I never thought I cared in the first place.

* * *

I sat there on the window ledge, sometimes for hours (however long it took my two best friends to finish "having fun") with my (is it really my?) camera beside me (getting it killed two birds with one stone).

I suppose a lot of people thought I was wasting my time, but I had nothing to do anyway. After my greatest battle was won, I needed a quest - so I made one up.

I would search for my epitome of "beautiful."

* * *

I watched him each time he sat there, not needing a picture because his silhouette was etched into my consciousness. He was beautiful to me, his hair perfectly messy, his eyes so much like the sparkling gem all the girls spoke of behind his back.

"Emerald green? Are they really that particular shade?"

"More exactly than the emeralds themselves."

"Too bad his fan club prohibits eye contact - by anyone but his closest friends"

"Even if they're not in the club?"

"They will still be punished."

Their stories make me gag. No wonder hero worship is considered so dangerous. It's a good thing I'm not in love with him.

* * *

I hear them talking behind my back about my newest fan club. It seems they want me to remain untouched, but I only feel isolated. I could probably bribe them out of it with dates or some other favor, but I don't know who they are.

In a way, they have made it easier for me. I'm a Gryffindor - for me, beauty comes hand in hand with courage, and anyone who will look me in the eye is clearly courageous.

I may fall in love with that person...

Or perhaps I already have.

* * *

I miss our verbal sparring; maybe I should start something - he does seem lonely. They're all still staring at his back and he'll turn around any second now, just like he always does. I direct my attention elsewhere but secretly keep staring.

* * *

I feel their stares on my back and turn around, but fail to catch anyone, as usual. My ideas of beauty keep getting more specific, and I just want my search to be over.

* * *

All of a sudden, I have an idea that will get me what I want; as an added bonus, it'll inflame the fan clubs but render me untouchable. I'll put it into action now, or my resolve will weaken.

Sauntering out onto the lawn, all eyes are on me as I near him, waiting to knock me out at the slightest glance or insult.

"Harry darling, are you sitting by yourself again?" I trill. He looks stunned, but there's an odd expression on his face. I decide to move in for the kill.

"I told you to find me whenever you get lonely. Don't you remember? Last night?"

"No…" he mumbled, thoroughly confused.

"Then I guess I'll just have to remind you," I purred, and with that pressed my lips to his.

And to my utter shock, he kissed me back!

When we broke it up, he said loudly, "My boyfriend and I need a little privacy, please," and at that his entire fan club raced for windows inside the castle that they could see us out of, but by then, we'd disappeared into the twilight. (A/N: Twilight lols!)

I asked, "Was that real?"

He replied, "Despite my telling myself over and over that it wasn't."

* * *

"I had never seen you in that light-" He turned to leave. "-until I saw your courage." He turned back, still silent. "If you feel that way too, could you- do you think-"

"I would love to be your boyfriend, Harry," said my one and only former enemy, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

And all the fangirls squealed in fluffy joy.

THE END.

P.S. This story was written to fit the title, so is naturally very odd.

************************************************************************

Reviews are nice and so is ice. But my freezer is broken, so I need reviews instead.

It feels weird not having a beta, but I'm the only one I trust to catch everything.

And I'm active!

Yay for shameless self-commercialization!


End file.
